When a client computer prints out a document (text data) created by an application, it has become possible to print data using a high-function printer driver by specifying various layouts in recent years. As the layout setting becomes more complicated, checking (previewing) output results on a host screen beforehand is an effective method to achieve desired printing results quickly and without waste.
It is a general practice that each application provides a preview function on the screen of the client computer (host computer) independently before printout, and in this case, it is possible to check the preview of the results of applying the layout function of the application on the screen.
However, according to the conventional method, it is not possible to check the layout function provided by a printing device such as a printer and a printer driver for the printer. Especially, it is not possible to preview special functions provided for the printer. For example, there is a problem that it is not possible to preview functions such as color-inverted (negative) printing, right/left inverted (mirrored) printing of a PS printer.